


Quicksilver Brook

by Hawkflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Backstory, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Loss of Limbs, Minor Character(s), Non-Consensual Body Modification, Physical Abuse, Poetry, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's your name?" / "Mercury." / "Mercury. Tell me, are you anything like your father?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksilver Brook

That first memory  
is _deafening_.

A geyser  
Of boiling rainwater  
That carves a path  
Into his skin.

Prying and pulling  
At the cells,  
Forcing them to split  
With each incoming tide.

It leaves an odd taste  
In his mouth.

 _Sharp, burning,_  
_Like salt,  
__But it's coming from_ **him**.

One he comes  
To know of  
As an unwelcome friend,  
As the years drag on.

He is woken  
By the cries of an eagle,  
A fluttering of wings,  
The chirping of a weebill.

Gold overtakes silver,  
In the resulting whirlwind.

_A vase_ _**cracks** _ _him_  
_Over the head_  
_And he lies there,_  
_On the carpet,  
_ _Chest rising and falling._

The world shakes  
As the nest is ripped open,  
Leaving a large scar  
Among the twigs and leaves.

As she flees  
His own wings  
Carry him after her,  
Tweeting for her.

Until those verdant wings  
Beat him back,  
Screeching so loud  
That the very air  
Leaves lacerations on his body.

_"Stop following me!_  
_Go back to your father!_  
_You'll be just like_ _him!_  
_How could you not?_  
_When you don't resemble_ _me_ _in any way!_  
_You could just be a bastard!_  
_One of his sluts'_ _spawn!_  
_Don't you ever come near me!  
_ _I never want to see that face again!"_

It's the current  
That carries him back,  
To the burrow.

Molten lava burns him  
With it's glare,  
Oily shadows and ivory blemishes  
Warp his vision.

_Hollow wings_ __**snap**  
_Underneath the weight  
_ _Of a boot._

The irony  
Is not lost on him.

As he drags himself  
Across the slippery ground,  
Only to pierce the gray clouds  
With his cries  
Under a shattered moon.

_The metal rod_  
_Is driven right into his_ _**bone** _ _,_  
_Crackling iron vines  
_ _Are tied among his_ _**nerves** _ _._

It takes some time  
To get used to,  
He has to learn everything  
A second time.

It's a small  
Price to pay.

What the Grimm didn't know,  
Is that he had left him  
With the perfect weapon,  
One he could never let go of.

His training sessions  
Are long,  
When the demon is there,  
But they extend into days  
When he isn't.

He waits for it,  
The amber liquid,  
To disappear from  
The glass.

To hear the footsteps,  
Heading towards his door  
The telltale slam of the wood,  
A raised fist.

And then he strikes:  
His own fists a blur,  
Legs delivering blows  
That _sing_ when they land.

Each time metal meets flesh  
He puts more force into the next one,  
Carries the momentum  
In every movement.

There is a crackle of flames  
The nest is _burning_ ;  
He grins,  
Even as a knife digs into his thigh.

It doesn't matter,  
Because he's going to end it all tonight.

_His knees are on fire_  
__**Shattered**  
_Blades, aura,_  
_Has sliced his thighs and bone  
_ _So they no longer resemble living flesh._

Still his legs move,  
The metal unyielding  
To the blows that rain down  
On them.

For each one he receives  
He delivers three of his own,  
Quicker, stronger,  
More viscous.

 _No_ ,  
He doesn't look like his mother,  
But his movements  
Are closer to hers.

He doesn't stop moving  
Until the last breath leaves the monster,  
White fur stained crimson  
The black corpse unmoving.

That's when he feels the flames  
Wrapped around his thighs,  
The shards of bone  
Breaking the surface of his skin  
Just beneath them.

They'll have to be upgraded as well,  
He'll have to become less human,  
Something more,  
Closer to a circling predator  
In the skies.

That'll dive on those that stare,  
Like the two in the forest,  
On the road.

Standing in a river of blood,  
And she wants him  
To join her.


End file.
